Between two worlds
by latina-ginny
Summary: Cuando no sabes si la realidad es sueño o el sueño es la realidad....... muy mal summary, es mi primer FF entren y lean.
1. Default Chapter

Betwen two worlds

Había permanecido toda la noche despierto, pensando en aquella chica que le robaba el sueño, se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba demasiado tarde, ella tenía novio y al parecer estaba enamorada;

Flash Back

Baile de Hallowen:

Tomó a una chica del brazo, ella esperaba a su novio que había ido por una bebida,

- Tenemos que hablar – le dijo a la chica

- No puedo, estoy ocupada – dijo volteando la mirada - esperando a mi novio – añadió buscando a su novio con la mirada

- Por favor, es urgente – le suplicó con una mirada sombría que conmovió a la chica y aceptó

Caminaron fuera del Gran Comedor hacia el Lago, se detuvieron a la orilla de este.

- Ok, aquí estamos, ¿Qué es tan urgente? – dijo ella esquivando su mirada

- Mira yo... bueno...- suspiró – Esta bien te lo diré, a mi me gustaba otra chica – a este comentario la chica bajo la mirada- pero aquello era solo atracción en el fondo sabia que eso no era amor, Sabia que en algún otro lugar habría una maravillosa chica que estaría esperando por mi, pero lo que no sabia era que ella estaba ya en mi vida y yo no me había dado cuenta – la miró directamente a los ojos, lo que sonrojo a la chica – muy tarde entendí que me gustaba ya que ella había encontrado a otra persona con quien sustituir el cariño que alguna vez sintió por mi – se acerco lentamente a la chica, lo que provocó que una descarga eléctrica recorriera el cuerpo de la chica – Te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti – la sujetó de la cintura y acerco lentamente su rostro al de ella, los dos cerraron los ojos y sin decir mas se besaron, se fundieron en un beso infinito, el mundo no existía mas, el peligro no existía mas, solo ellos y su gran amor, pero la chica se alejo lentamente de él,

- No Harry, esto ya no puede ser, mi corazón sufrió mucho al verte detrás de otra y ahora que tu por fin decides que te gusto hay otra persona conmigo – bajo la cabeza – yo no puedo hacerle esto, él es muy lindo conmigo y yo... – bajó aun más la mirada – creo que... por fin te estoy olvidando – se dio la vuelta – supéralo y continua con tu vida – caminó hacia el Gran Comedor, se detuvo en la puerta y volteo la mirada, el seguía ahí sin moverse – me dolió mucho decir eso Harry, pero creo que es lo mejor – murmuró y una lagrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla.

- ¿Ginny? ¿Dónde estabas?, he estado buscándote por todos lados

ella se limpió rápidamente la cara

- Dando un paseo Dean, nos vamos –

- Claro...

Fin Flash Back

Ahora permanecía allí recostado pensando solo en ella, había perdido su oportunidad, no supo cuanto tiempo permaneció pensando hasta que el sueño lo venció.

- ¡Harry!, Despierta – un chico pelirojo lo movía violentamente - ¡¡¡¡¡¡Harry!!!!!!!!

- Ya Ron, no tienes que gritar ya estoy despierto ¿Qué pasa?

- llevo mas de 5 minutos tratando de despertarte, tienes el sueño muy pesado, vístete para bajar a desayunar

- O. K, - prendió el radio muggle que su mejor amiga Hermione le había regalado en su cumpleaños, tenía un hechizo para que funcionara sin corriente eléctrica, la música llenó el ambiente,

Ya lo ves que no hay dos sin tres

Que la vida va y viene

Y que no se detiene y que se yo

Pero miénteme, aunque sea dime

Que algo queda entre nosotros dos

Que en tu habitación nunca sale el sol

Ni existe el tiempo ni el dolor

Llévame si quieres a perder

Sin ningún destino y sin ningún por que

- puedo hablar contigo Ron - dijo mirando por la ventana

- claro, ¿de qué quieres hablar? – lo miró intuitivamente

- pero antes quiero que me prometas que no reaccionaras violentamente, ¿esta bien? – lo miró tristemente

- claro, te lo prometo, ahora me dirás que es lo que has tenido durante las ultimas semanas - añadió

- si Ron, te diré lo que tengo y quien lo ocasiona... tu sabes que yo le gustaba a tu hermana ¿Verdad?

- sí -

- y sabes que a mi me gustaba Cho -

- sí -

- y sabes que lo de Cho lo superé hace mucho tiempo -

- Harry, deja de darle vueltas y dime lo que quieres decir -

- Estoy enamorado de tu hermana, Ron – dijo cubriéndose la cara esperando la respuesta del pelirrojo - ¿Ron?

- Lo sé Harry – dijo mirando al piso

- ¿lo sabias?

- Claro, no soy tan estúpido como todos creen lo supe cuando pasaban todo el tiempo en la madriguera juntos y se enviaron cartas durante todo el verano, después en el baile de Hallowen los dos salieron y al regresar tu solo la mirabas con ojos de enamorado -

- como tu miras a Hermione ¿No es así?

Ya lo sé que corazón que no ve

Es corazón que no siente

o Corazón que te miente amor

pero sabes que en lo mas profundo de mi alma

sigue aquel dolor, por creer en ti

¿Qué fue de la ilusión y de lo bello que es vivir?

Para que me curaste cuando estaba herido

Si hoy me dejas de nuevo el corazón partío

- Eso es diferente – dijo bajando la mirada

-¿Por qué Ron, por que es diferente que tu aceptes que estas enamorado de Hermione, a que yo te confiese que estoy enamorado de Ginny?-

- ¡¡ POR QUE EN TU CASO ELLA SIGUE ENAMORADA DE TI, AUNQUE LO NIEGUE, PERO EN MI CASO HERMIONE NUNCA ME AMARA!! – dijo levantado la voz – solo me queda esperar a que todo esto que siento se me pase – añadió volviendo a su tono normal

- No Ron, Hermione te quiere también, solo que ella es mas orgullosa como para admitirlo, aunque estas ganando terreno – añadió sonriendo

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -

- Que últimamente pasan mucho tiempo juntos ¿ no es así?

- si pero es solo por lo de los prefectos -

- pero ahora ya no discuten, no tanto -

- Bueno quizá es verdad, pero aun así -

-nada de peros Ron, ahora vamonos que se nos hace tarde, después seguimos contando nuestras penas de amor – dijo sonriendo dolorosamente, apagó el radio muggle y salió tras Ron, llegaron al Gran Comedor, ahí los esperaba ya su amiga Hermione.

- ¿se encuentran bien?

- claro – contestaron los dos

Continuaron desayunando, llegó el correo, Hermione recibió el periódico como siempre y se puso a hojearlo, mientras ron leía la sección deportiva, Harry recibió un extraño sobre con un sello verde al frente, no tenía remitente.

- que extraño, ya no tengo a nadie quien me pueda escribir, bueno... – abrió el sobre, de el salió un humo de color verde que entró inmediatamente por la nariz de Harry sin que lo pudiera evitar - ¡¡¡¡¡Que asco!!!!! – dijo frotando su nariz, abrió completamente el sobre, pero lo extraño era que no decía nada – bueno no importa – y guardo el sobre entre sus libros, continúo con su desayuno, pero algo en su interior le decía que tenia que voltear hacia la entrada del GC, ahí estaba ella tan hermosa como siempre, sonriendo con sus amigas, entonces notó algo que lo hizo palidecer:

Un chico a su lado la tomó de la mano y la giró hacia el, le tomó de la cintura y la besó en los labios, ella correspondió el beso, Harry sintió como si el piso se moviera, sintió la ira recorrer su cuerpo, esto le dolía demasiado, sabía que ellos eran novios pero nunca los había visto besarse. Sintió como una mano invisible entraba por su pecho y le apretaba el corazón, se llevo las manos hacia este, le dolía tanto..., dejo de escuchar las voces alrededor de el, cayó al piso, sus amigos gritaban a su alrededor, algunos alumnos lo habían rodeado incluyendo a la chica que amaba, la miró fijamente con un ¿Por qué? En su mirada y se desmayó...

Despertó en una habitación tan blanca que al principio tubo que cerrar los ojos para acostumbrarlos a la luz, sus sabanas eran blancas, la pijama que usaba era blanca... esto no era Hogwarts, esto era un hospital, miró a su alrededor, había un sillón en donde estaban dormidas dos personas que permanecían abrazadas, los reconoció, eran... sus padres.

- ¿mamá, papá? – preguntó dubitativo

-¡¡¡Harry!!! – grito su madre con alegría – Que bueno que despertaste, me da tanto gusto – añadió sollozando

- Hijo – le dijo su padre, dándole un abrazo – es un gusto poder verte despierto después de dos años -

- ¿ Dos años ¿ ¿De que hablan? ¿ donde estoy?

Fin del capitulo uno...


	2. Chapter 2

ok. perdon por no actualizar antes, ya se k mi fic esta un poco tonto pero aki esta el segundo capi. Recuaerden este es mi primer fic y entre mi novio, la school y la family, pues no dejan tiempo, prometo actualizar pronto... ¡Pero dejen sus comentarios ! (Prometo tomarlos en cuenta, y realizar un mejor fic)

Capitulo dos¿Realidad alternativa?... ¡Si claro!

¿ Dos años ¿De que hablan¿ donde estoy?

Harry, estas con nosotros, tus padres- dijo lily con expresión de desconcierto en su rostro

pero¿y Hogwarts¿dónde esta Dumbledore¡Ustedes murieron a manos de Voldemort!

Ahh, eso...- dijo su padre intercambiando miradas con su madre – pues eso no existe Harry, después de lo que pasó tu inventaste ese mundo hijo – dijo tratando de sonar convincente

pero, y mis amigos¿Ron, Hermione¡Ginny?

aquí estamos Harry – dijeron dos chicos pelirrojos entrando a la habitación

pero¿Quién es esa tal Hermione? – añadió Ginny

¿Celosa? – preguntó Ron, dirigiéndole una mirada picara

Se acercaron a la cama y al estar mas cerca Ginny no pudo contenerse mas y se tiró en los brazos de Harry dándole un tierno y suave beso en los labios, lo que sorprendió al azabache

No sabes cuantas noches soñé con este momento – dijo con los ojos al borde de las lagrimas- te he extrañado tanto amor

¿Amor? – dijo Harry incrédulo

Si, soy tu novia¿Recuerdas? Tenemos dos años juntos, sin contar los que estuviste inconsciente.

Harry dudo de lo que estaba pasando y varias preguntas pasaron por su mente¿Dónde estaba¿Aquí no existía la magia¿Dónde estaba Hermione¿y Dumbledore? Y que había de... SU CICRATRIZ, ahora que tocaba su frente se daba cuenta de que había desaparecido¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

Que gusto que hayas vuelto – dijo Ron sacándolo de su ensimismamiento y dándole unas palmadas en la espalda – la vida no es la misma sin ti amigo

Creo que alguien tiene que explicarme lo que pasa aquí – dijo Harry con la mirada fija en el cubre-cama

Creo que yo lo haré – dijo su madre – Hace dos años un accidente puso al borde de la muerte a Ginny, al enterarte de lo que pasó caíste en un coma pensando que ella estaba muerta, creaste toda una realidad alterna donde ella vivía y tenía poderes mágicos, creaste a los buenos y malos como ese tal Voldemort – dijo esbozando una sonrisa a este último comentario

¿ Cómo saben eso, si yo estaba en coma?- dijo Harry con desconfianza

bueno Harry, creo que todos en esta Habitación sabemos que hablas dormido y como el coma es como estar dormido, dedúcelo – dijo su padre – mira Harry, aquí tienes una familia, una novia y unos a amigos que te quieren ¿No deseas que el otro mundo desaparezca?

no lo se

Pero no dijo mas de repente sintió que todo desaparecía y cayó dormido en la cama, despertó de nuevo, ahora se encontraba en Hogwarts, una vez mas junto a el se encontraba Ron y a diferencia del otro mundo, también Hermione

HARRY, - grito Hermione al verlo despierto y corrió a abrazarlo – te extrañamos tanto – y le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo que provoco la molestia de cierto pelirrojo

Ya Hermione, lo estas sofocando – dijo con disgusto

ohh, Harry, no sabíamos lo que tenias, Madame Promfey no pudo diagnosticar, llevas ya 4 días en la enfermería ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

¿cuatro días?- dijo Harry en un susurro – pero solo estuve ahí menos de cinco horas

¿Estuviste, donde? – pregunto Ron que había observado detenidamente a su amigo

ah, mmm, en ningún lado, olvídalo, no tiene importancia – dijo mirando por la ventana – y si no les importa quiero descansar un poco, mañana me incorporare a clases

mañana es sábado, no hay clases

que bueno, de todos modos no quería ir¿Creo que para mañana era la visita a Hogsmeade, no?

si Harry, por ahora descansa mañana pasaremos por ti¿esta bien?

esta bien herm

Harry se recostó, no podía creer que estaba a punto de convencerse de que esta era una realidad alterna, ser mago era simplemente lo mejor, y aunque no tuviera a Ginny, tenia a sus mejores amigos, y a hermy nunca la dejaría ella siempre había estado ahí para apoyarlo. Durmió

Al siguiente día despertó con la luz del sol pegando en su cara, se vistió lentamente y salió rumbo a la torre Griffindor, donde lo esperaban sus amigos, pensando que en otra realidad ginny lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Viktor Krum apesta – dijo Harry al llegar al retrato de la señora gorda, esta contraseña la había puesto Ron a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que hizo Hermione de persuadirlo, subió a las habitaciones de los chicos, entro en la suya, Ron se estaba vistiendo.

Listo ya Harry

No Ron, pienso darme una ducha – dijo sin mirar a su amigo – si me disculpas – y se dirigió a los baños

Entró, abrió la llave de la ducha y dejo correr el agua, se desnudo lentamente, entró a la ducha, el agua comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, se sintió muy triste, pero no era tiempo para eso, dentro de un rato iría a pasear con sus amigos y no quería estar triste. Cerro la llave, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo desnudo, se vistió rápidamente, sus amigos lo estarían esperando, bajo al gran comedor.

Hermione, Ron nos vamos – dijo dibujando una sonrisa falsa en su rostro, quería pasar un rato agradable con sus amigos, aunque por dentro estuviera desgarrándose.

Subieron a los carruajes. Hermione y Ron pasaban mucho tiempo juntos ahora, y se veían distinto como si quisieran comerse a besos, incluso cuando discutían.

Ron estaba peligrosamente cerca de Hermione, los dos se veían directamente a los ojos, se acercaron mas y sus labios se tocaron tímidamente, cerraron los ojos, Hermione puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ron, él tomo delicadamente la cintura de ella. Harry estaba Feliz de que se decidieran a confesarse lo mucho que se querían por fin, pero no quiso ser indiscreto así que desvió su mirada hacía la ventana.

¡Plaf, se escuchó

pero por que fue eso – dijo Ron con una mano en la mejilla derecha

por besarme a la fuerza – dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y volteando la mirada con un gesto de indignación, aunque Harry creyó ver una leve sonrisa

¡Besarte a la fuerza, pero si tu correspondiste

¡Claro que no!

Los carruajes se detuvieron, habían llegado

Déjate de niñerías Hermione y confiésale a Ron lo que sientes – dijo Harry sin apartar la vista de la ventana, antes de que comenzaran con una de sus típicas peleas

Harry, yo...

No Hermione, sabes como yo que ocultarlo té esta matando por dentro, así que por favor confiésale lo que sientes a Ron, Ya que el te corresponde

HARRY- dijo Ron indignado ya que había prometido no decirlo a Hermione

Pero Harry ya no le hizo caso, había bajado del carruaje y ahora caminaba rumbo a el pueblo, Sabía que había sido muy duro con ellos, pero quería que alguno de los tres dejara de sufrir por no ser correspondido, caminó lentamente sin dirigirse aun lugar especifico. No quería pensar, ya que si lo hacía llegaría a aquel pensamiento que tanto trataba de evadir, entró en "Las tres escobas", todos sus compañeros estaban felices, sonriendo indiferentes a todo lo que Harry sentía en ese momento. Tomó la mesa mas apartada y ordenó una cerveza de manteca, quería estar solo, pero al estar solo nada podía distraerlo de pensar en ESO, en otro mundo Ginny era su novia..., se desmayó, cayendo inconsciente sobre la mesa, nadie lo notó, la mesa en la que se encontraba estaba en penumbra, y todos estaban absortos en sus asuntos.

Despertó de nuevo en aquel Hospital muggle, Ginny estaba a su lado descansando en un sillón – es tan Hermosa – pensó Harry – pero trae tanto sufrimiento el amarla – y desvío la mirada hacia el techo, pensando en como se había enamorado de Ginny.

Flash Back

Había terminado su quinto año en Hogwarts, se dirigía a la casa de sus tíos después de que sus amigos lo despidieran en la plataforma 9 ¾, pero hasta ahora notaba algo raro, ginny no lo había despedido, lo notaba ya que en los últimos meses pasaba mas tiempo con ella que con sus amigos, (por lo de los prefectos), y ahora que ella tenía novio y se atrevía a hablar con el, se habían hecho amigos y confidentes, se contaban las cosas que pasaban por su mente (excepto lo de voldemort, claro). Pero después de la pelea en el ministerio había dejado de hablarle y ya no la veía pareciera que lo estuviera esquivando.

Al llegar a la casa de sus tíos decidió escribirle inmediatamente, preguntándole el por que de su distanciamiento, deseaba escuchar una palabra de aliento que viniera de ella, algo que le recordara lo importante que era el en su vida aunque no sabía bien el porque, y escribió:

Ginny:

Ok, ya se que no han pasado ni tres horas desde que nos vimos por ultima vez, pero..., bueno se me hizo un poco raro el que no me despidieras en la estación King Kross, así que quería saber el por que de tu distanciamiento conmigo, ya se que lo que paso en el ministerio fue muy doloroso pero siento que contigo puedo soportar lo que ha pasado, y el que tu no me hayas despedido y ni siquiera dirigido una palabra me hizo sentir..., bueno un poco raro sabes.

Por favor escríbeme, sabes que para mí tu amistad es muy importante.

Harry

Había envuelto la carta muy delicadamente y la envió con Hedwig, despues de eso solo esperó la respuesta y hasta que vio regresar a Hedwig con ella no se despegó de la ventana.

La carta de Ginny no decía mucho pero lo reconfortó el solo saber que ella lo apreciaba tanto como él a ella.

Durante todo el verano se escribieron y hasta Ron y Hermione estaban celosos de que Harry prefiriera escribirle a Ginny, una chica a la que había ignorado durante cuatro años (como le recordó Ron) y no a ellos sus amigos, pero a Harry no le importó, ellos se hacían compañía mutuamente así que su distanciamiento no los afectaría. En la ultima semana de vacaciones, como era de esperarse, Ron invitó a Harry a la madriguera (el ministerio se estaba encargando de Voldemort y ellos no tenían que preocuparse por eso, al menos no ahora) y durante el tiempo de espera Harry no sintió nada mas que nervios y a medida que la fecha se acercaba el sentimiento de tener mariposas en el estomago creció, pero Harry no sabía el por que (o no quería darse cuenta).

Al llegar a la madriguera esperaba verla aguardándolo como toda la familia Weasley, pero ella no se encontraba ahí, y un sentimiento de desilusión se instaló en su estomago durante todo el día, hasta que se animó a preguntarle a Ron donde se encontraba su hermana:

Fue a casa de Hermione- respondió Ron

¿Desde cuando es que esta allá? – dijo tratando de simular su interés en ginny

Hace tres días -

¿ y mis cartas¿- respondió un poco alterado Harry – ¿Quién las respondía entonces? -

Oh, Harry, a veces me pregunto por que eres tan tonto – dijo Ron en tono sarcástico

¡oye, ya te pareces mucho a Hermione, el pasar tanto tiempo con ella té esta afectando -

Ahh, si (suspiro) Hermione- Harry lo miró con una sonrisa en la cara – ejem – tosió Ron dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer – bueno volviendo a lo de las cartas, mandamos a Hedwig una vez para la casa de Hermione y después ella las llevó sola -

ok¿pero cuando vuelve?

vuelve mañana, no te preocupes

¿preocuparme¿Por qué habría de preocuparme?

por nada Harry, por nada... -

¡NO, Ron quiero saber de que es de lo que hablas,

¡podrías dejarme en paz Harry, necesito estudiar

oh, si, Necesito estudiar para que Hermione note que soy más inteligente y se enamore de mí – dijo imitando la voz de Ron, ahora que sabía que Ginny volvería al otro día estaba de mejor humor, Ron había tomado una almohada y empezado una guerra contra Harry, quien no se quedo atrás y comenzó el contra ataque.

a mi no me gusta Hermy, ejem quiero decir Hermione

claro Ron no te preocupes – aliviado de que el tema se desviara de él y cayendo sobre la cama por un almohadazo que Ron le dirigió.

Al siguiente día se despertó al alba, y se vistió lo más rápido posible, quería estar listo para cuando llegara su "amiga" Ginny,

Al llegar las chicas la mirada de Harry y Ron se ilumino, lo que provocó la burla de los gemelos, Durante el resto de las vacaciones los cuatro se divirtieron mucho, hasta... el día antes de Volver a Hogwarts.

hey, Gin – dijo Harry tratando de llamar la atención de la pelirroja, que se encontraba leyendo un libro – quisieras venir un momento, te tengo una sorpresa-

Claro Harry – dijo ella dándole una sonrisa tan encantadora, que hacía que Harry se derritiera

Ok. Pero tienes que cerrar los ojos-

¿qué estas tramando Harry James Potter?

Es solo una sorpresa, un regalo, por ser la chica que mejor me entiende y apoyarme en todo este tiempo-

pero no tenias que hacerlo Harry

pero queria hacerlo Ginny- dijo tomando su mano y conduciendola lentamente hacia el bosque trasero de la casa Weasley. Caminaron un poco hasta llegar a un lugar muy extraño, todos los arboles estaban iluminados pero habia una pequeña parte que estaba en penumbra y justo ahí la llevó Harry

ok Harry, dejame confesarte k esto se me hace un poco escalofriante, me puedes decir de k se trata ahora?

No Gin, ya te dije k es una sorpresa- delicadamente soltó su mano y se acerco a la penumbra, lentamente tocó la oscuridad como si esta fuese una cortina y la abrió

puede pasar Srita. Weasley- dijo el en tono cordial

muchas gracias Sr. Potter- respondio ella entrando

Contrario a lo k parecia por fuera este lugar era enorme, tenia el mas maravilloso cielo k Ginny hubiera visto, lleno de estrellas y la luna llena iluminando la noche, un hermoso lago y a la oriila de este una mesa con velas y un pequeño Elfo domestico sirviendo rapidamente la cena antes de desaparecer y dejarlos completamente solos.

¿Que te parece?- dijo finalmente Harry

Es maravilloso- dijo ella depositando un suave beso en su mejilla - Como lo hiciste?

Es un secreto, aunk debo confesar k no lo hice solo, con ayuda de un pequeño amigo, bueno y pasemos a la mesa k su cena se enfria Srita.

claro Sr. - dijeron los dos con burla

to B continued...

Pd. ok ya se k mi explicacion estuvo un poco lela, pero no se me ocurrio nada mas orixinal, sorry si los defraudo


End file.
